Miss Melancholy
by LadyDoomOfNight
Summary: Bella moved to Forks because of some mystery secret that only she knows. Expect she's not Bella as we know. She's sexy and sassy. Edward will do whatever he can to find out. But only outside of school...
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Melancholy**

**AN: So, hey guys, I decided to start a new story as I suddenly became inspired. So I became inspired and this is what came from it! Each chapter is going to have a song name or lyric as the title. Thoughts are in italics, lyrics are underlined.**

**Chapter 1: So Long, Not Goodnight**

**Bella POV**

I sat. Staring sadly at the river. Around me, the tall trees swayed slightly in the wind. The rivers music floated around me as I thought. Forks...it suited me. I wanted to be alone now and this place was perfect for it. Forks had many secluded little pockets of peace. I sighed and laid out on my chest. I dangled my hand in the water and began to sing under my breathe.

Burning on

Just like a match you

strike to incinerate

the lives of everyone you know

and what's the worst you take

from every heart you break

and like the blade you stain

Well I've been holding on 

Tonight.

I looked around me and stood up. I began to dance, in front of my eyes there seemed to be a stage. Around me I could see thousands of people singing along. I closed my eyes and really got into it. Pretending for a moment I was on stage...just like I used to be.

What's the worst I could say

Things are better if I stay

So long, Not goodnight

So long, Not goodnight 

I finished and sighed. In the end it was just a faint memory of the days before.... _No!_ I screamed in my head. _You are not to think of that...no one must know._ I picked up my bag and began to stride back to my bike. I parted the green sway of the trees and strode to my motorbike. It's shiny black glinting at me. I tied my bag down and put my helmet on. With the visor down I stamped on the peddle and revved the accelerator. In no time I was speeding along the high way. I was going at a dangerous speed round the corners but honestly...I didn't care any more. I sped round the corner and skidded into the parking lot. I looked at the school and smirked. It was tiny...nothing compared to my old school. As I sped into the spot nearest the school. The few people had arrived stared at me.

I parked my bike, took my helmet off and promptly strode into the school office. There was a small queue in there and I pulled out my mirror whilst I waited. Looking in it, I viewed myself. My deep brown eyes were rimmed with black eye liner and my lips were painted with blood red lip liner. My hair was shoulder length and completely smooth even after a furiously fast ride to school. I put my mirror away and saw it was now my turn in the queue.

"Hello, miss. How may I help you?" The receptionist said, her eyes flickering to my face and taking in my appearance. Her eyes widened with shock and then dropped.

"Hey, I'm new here...and so I'm not sure where to go." I replied, smiling widely.

**Edward POV**

I sighed and took a bite of my sandwich. It had been a slow morning and the children had continued to act up in my lesson.

"You seen her? The new teacher. I swear she isn't. She looks more rough then some of the students!" I heard Rosalie say to Alice.

"What's that girls? A new teacher?" I said, standing up to join their conversation.

"Yes," Said Alice eagerly. Alice taught textiles and always made it her business to know the gossip between the teachers...and a few of the students too. "There's a new teacher that started here today. How have you not seen her? I have no idea what she teaches but she honestly doesn't look like a teacher. When I first saw her I assumed she was a student and told her to quit loitering in the hall and hurry to her lesson. You know how she replied?" Alice said, waving her hands suggesting she was annoyed.

"No idea." I replied knowing that she would need no more encouragement to continue.

" Thank you for your advice, but I think you'll find that you should be focusing more on ACTUAL students rather then teachers...no?" is what she said to me." Alice said, her face becoming infuriated. She folded her arms and I could see she as preparing herself for a huge rant. Just in time, her fiancée, Jasper came to save us.

"Calm it, Hun. I'm sure she didn't mean to be rude. Just breathe okay?"Jasper said, coming and circling his arms around her waist. Alice immediately calmed down and smiled up at him. I looked away, and began to talk to Rosalie.

"So have you had a run in with this so called "teacher" then Rosalie?" I asked, taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"Of course. So I was sitting in the library, filing my nails, and in she walks. Followed by, all the girls that are asking her all sorts of stuff about make up and the like, and all the boys jaws on the floor. I mean it's always me that gets that when a class is in the library but not this time. So annoying. Then she walks up to me leans forward and says to me. "hey....you look like your not very busy can you help me with the class? We're doing some studying on little old shaky and I'm not sure where his plays are stored." well of course, I point her in the right direction...but honestly! Saying I wasn't busying. I was filing my nails!" Rosalie finished, her hair slightly out of place from telling me the story.

"She sounds like quite a character, don't you think?" I replied, laughing as Rosalie began to fume. Through the door way in walked Rosalie's husband, Emmett. He taught gym and he was always putting his mouth in it.

"Wow. Anyone seen the hot chick in the heels? I swear if she weren't a student...," Emmett said, not needing to finish his sentence. Then he spotted Rosalie glowering daggers at him. "But nothing compared on my beautiful, gorgeous, most wonderful wife Rosalie." He said, swooping in and give her a kiss. Rosalie giggled and he was instantly forgiven.

" She not a student," I said, taking the final bite of my sandwich. " She's a teacher here apparently. No one has any idea what she teaches. Though if she's doing something about Shakespeare I assume that she Eng...."

"English." I turned my head to the door and there she stood. I looked at her and I realised why Rosalie had felt challenged and why Alice felt so annoyed. She was tall, almost as much as Rosalie. Her hair flew down to her shoulders and was immaculately straight. She was wearing a loose chequered shirt that was unbuttoned with a vest top underneath. Her long legs were clad with tight black denim and I realised that she was so tall because she was wearing amazingly high heels.

"My name is Bella Swan and you, who ever you are, are correct. I'm the new English teacher here. Sorry if you two," She waved vaguely towards Rosalie and Alice, "Were offended earlier. But personally, I don't consider filing my nails being "busy" and it also isn't librarian duties." Bella said, Rosalie's mouth dropped to the floor as she hardly ever got "told".

"The reason why I was like that towards you was because I don't like being classed with students. You also had no right to tell me off either as you had gone past a group of students without telling them off." She finished, smiling widely. By now I had completely stopped listening to what she was saying and instead were captivated by her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown and the eye liner perfectly framed them. She was a beauty but something about her told me that there was a reason why she was being such a bitch.

"I'll have you know..." BING BING BRRRRING. Saved by the bell she was, as Alice was just about to give her a piece of her mind.

"Well...I must be off...classes to get to. Students to teach. Eheh." She giggled and walked out the lounge. Leaving everyone mouth ajar.

**Bella POV**

I closed the door and leant against it. Giggling I though back to just now. They hadn't realised that I'd been there since the beginning of the conversation. Obviously they didn't like me now. But oh well. I went through their faces and realised I could now put a face to each name. I sped off to my class and the rest of the day passed in a blur. Until the last lesson that is. The bell had just rung and I was packing up my bag when I heard the door close. I looked over and I saw one of my new students.

"Miss Swan?" He asked, his blond hair was spiked up and I remembered he was one of my older students.

"Er...yes? You're....Mike? Right?" I asked standing and folding my arms.

"Yes. That's right. Well, me and some of the other students just wanted to say that your a real good teacher....err Miss swan." He finished, blushing. I knew his and the other boys plans instantly.

"Thank you Mike. Tell the other guys I said thanks too. But I don't go for younger guys. Sorry" I smiled and as I walked past him, I patted him on the head. Making his already bright red face, even redder. I giggled as I walked out the room and as I began to walk down the corridor I heard some muttering. I stopped , placed my hand on my hip and turned to look at them.

"Thanks guys. I hope that what you said means you've been paying attention in class then." I walked about the building and hopped on my bike. Speeding down the road I laughed.

I began to think about my day and I realised I could now name a few teachers. There was Rosalie. Tall, voluptuous blonde. Worked in the library. Alice, a small pixie like creature, only textiles teacher there was. Emmett, taught gym. Big, buff and muscular. Jasper, history teacher. Blonde, gorgeous and tall. Last but not least there had been that bronze beauty. He was a mystery to me. I knew what he taught, music. But that was it. I had pretty much no idea who he was. They were all together though. Emmett and Rosalie, married. Alice and Jasper, engaged. Which I guess left Edward on his own. You could tell they were close friends.

I began to think more about the bronze one as I parked my bike and opened the door to my house. _Does he ever feel lonely? Does he come home and stare at an empty house and wish for someone that would love him?_ I looked around my house and sighed. _Nahh. That's just me._ I sighed and dumped my bag on the sofa. I was in for a night of marking and loneliness...maybe I should share it with some Ripley and the aliens....

**AN: What do you think? So about the song title. Well a: I used the song in this chapter and b:you'll find out why that song is relavant later on ^.^**

**so please review or whatever!**

**Flame, construtive critism...I don't really mind!**

**Bye**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Melancholy**

**AN: Heyo! Second chapter. Thoughts in italics. Fantasy is in italics too.**

**Chapter 1: Burn The Evidence**

**Edward Pov**

Some days pass faster then others. Like for example. The day Bella Swan decided to join the residents of Forks...that was a fast day. When I woke up the next morning...I was excited. I climbed out of bed and once ready, jumped into my car and drove to school. I got out and leaned against the door to wait for my friends. I'd been waiting for about 5 minutes when in through the gates a shiny black motorbike zoomed through, at way to high a speed. It was parked in a spot near the school and the person that was driving it smoothly climbed off it, took their helmet off and flipped their hair back.

Only then did I realise it was Bella. She unzipped her leather jacket and walked into school with it over her arm. But before she went indoors, I could have sworn she looked back and winked at me. I was left there, blinking.

"Edward? Hello? Anyone in there?" Alice waved a tiny hand in front of my face and I batted it away.

"I'm here. What do you want?" I snapped at here, instantly regretting it.

"Yeesh," Alice flinched back and began to walk away. "Someone walk up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She muttered to Jasper who was next to her. I frowned and began to stride towards the building.

Apart from teaching music, at all levels, I was also a Form Tutor **(Home Room Teacher)**. I walked into the classroom just as the bell went. I saw someone about to scuttle past me and snapped at her,

"Sit down!" She looked up and me and fled out of the room*. I quickly removed this from my mind and made for my desk. I quickly sped through the announcements and notices and then it was the 10 minutes of quiet reading time. I was strict with this. One of the notices had caught my eye though.

_**After School Music Club:**_

_**Get together after school in a band**_

_**and preform songs that you like.**_

_**If you wish to be part of it **_

_**then please contact Miss Swan **_

_**in Room 13**_

A music club? Miss Swan was organising it? Interesting. I might have to talk to her about that.

Later that day. After school at Room 13.

I walked into the classroom to see that Bella had moved all the desks in her classroom back and that she was lying on the floor with work spread all around her...and a list on the board. So far there were about 10 names signed up.

"Miss Swan, how come you are arranging a music class and yet...you are not a music teacher?" I said to her, smirking. I watch her and she turned herself over and rested on her elbows. Now I could see her complete outfit. She was wearing another tight fitted shirt that was red and had ¾ sleeves, a black pencil skirt, black tights and sheer red high heels. Today she hard her hair tied up in loose bun. Her bright red lip stick was still perfect even after an entire day of teaching and her eye liner was hardly smudged. She was wearing glasses but she took them off and twirled them between her fingers once she was comfortable.

"Because I love music, and I wanted to. I've met you but I have no idea what you name is....care to inform me?" She smirked right back at me and I got lost in her chocolate eyes. Eyes that glittered like the night sky. Suddenly, I was thrust into a fantasy...Imagine her in that position on my bed. _No! Bad Edward!_ I shook my head and came back down to earth.

"Well, it's school policy to have a teacher in that area of subject helping...and unless you already have someone I may have to report you and...It's Edward, Edward Cullen." I smiled my nicest smile and watched as her eyes darkened slightly. Gracefully you stood up in front of me. She put her glasses on top of her head and leant with one hand on the desk. She leant forward slightly and looked up at me through her eye lashes. I again became quite lost.

"Well Mr. Cullen. I think you'll find that I'm just as qualified as you having been in a...." Bella looked down and I saw her confidence weaver dramatically. It was like watching a cat get hit.

"What were you about to say? Are you all right, Bella?" I asked her, as she seemed quite upset. I put a hand on her shoulder but quickly she shook it off.

"Nothing, I wasn't going to say anything. Of course I'm all right. Will you help me with the club? As you said I don't want to get reported in my first week here." She smiled widely and her confidence was back in a flash. Dazzled I instantly replied,

"Sure. Why not." I had no idea where I was...and I just walked out the classroom and to my car. I drove home still in a daze. Not a daze...a fantasy.

"_Edward?" Bella moaned as she moved underneath me. Her back arched up towards me as I took one of her erect nipples in my mouth. My hand began to travel down her soft smooth skin and towards her centre. I cupped her and she moaned louder. This time my name was coming from her lips fast and furiously. She was begging for me and I had no intention to deny her._

I jerked out of my fantasy as I realised I was standing in the doorway, door open and key still in hand. I began to walk in and grimaced as I realised how constricting my trousers were. I sighed and then looked around me.

"Arrrrgh!!!!!" I groaned, storming up the stairs to my bathroom. I quickly turned the shower on and got in. I turned the water to cold and stepped in. It was freezing and I shivered. I felt that water hit my head and trickle down over my chest and toned abs. I squeezed the shower gel into my hand and rubbed it through my hair and over my chest. I left it there and stuck my hair under the shower head, my eyes shut.

As I showered I realised things. 1: Bella Swan was hiding something from the world. 2: I had left all my things at the school. I snapped the shower off and frowned. I pulled underwear on and jumped into bed...my mind though didn't switch off for the majority of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Melancholy**

**AN:I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed! Reader101, Llamas Will Rule The World, Misfit-Of-The-Real-World! I'm really happy though cause my other story that I started "Back From The Past" got less then this amount of reviews in the first month...so yea...uh btw I put chapter 1 instead of chapter 2 . my mistake soz! Anyway on with the show! Lyrics underlined but not in bold.**

**Chapter 3: If you just knew what they could do...**

**Bella Pov**

I tripped up. My second day here and I tripped up! I laid in bed and thought about what had happened.

-Flashback-

_Such messy handwriting_. I clicked my tongue at the work. Although it was one of my older groups it was very messy. I had pushed all the desks back last period to have some time for role play. So far I hadn't messed up once and I was almost praising myself. Almost. I heard the door open slowly and I didn't look up.

"Miss Swan, how come you are arranging a music class and yet...you are not a music teacher?" I could feel his eyes on my back as I turned over and rested on my elbows. Not an easy job in a pencil skirt I can tell you. I looked at him and sub-consciously took my glasses off and twirled them between my fingers. I looked him up and down. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black trousers and some black shoes. His hair was dishevelled in a way that couldn't be achieved unnaturally. His eyes were a wonderful green that seemed to shimmer and shine at me and his lips were pulled into a smirk.

"Because I love music, and I wanted to. I've met you but I have no idea what you name is....care to inform me?" I smirked right back at him. He seemed to lose concentration for a moment before replying.

"Well, it's school policy to have a teacher in that area of subject helping...and unless you already have someone I may have to report you and...It's Edward, Edward Cullen." He smiled at me and I noted how he was pretty much perfect in every way. I began to consider some things but stopped myself. I almost felt my eyes darken slightly as I began to get annoyed at him. I stood up and put my glasses on top of my head and leant with one hand on the desk. I leant forward slightly and looked up into his emerald eyes. Again he seemed to lose a little bit of concentration.

"Well Mr. Cullen. I think you'll find that I'm just as qualified as you having been in a...." I choked up. I'd almost spilled my secret...I stopped myself and quickly hid inside. I backtracked on the conversation to see if I possibly had given anything else away. I couldn't let anyone know...especialy this bronze god.

"What were you about to say? Are you all right, Bella?" Edward asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. When he touched my I felt a shock of fear ripple through my body but I hid it quickly and brushed his hand away. I took a deep breathe, drew myself to my full height and looked up at him with confidence.

"Nothing, I wasn't going to say anything. Of course I'm all right. Will you help me with the club? As you said I don't want to get reported in my first week here." I smiled, trying to look persuasive. Edward's eyes widened and he instantly replied.

"Sure. Why not."

-End Flashback-

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Giving away my secret now would end me...I looked at the clock next to me. 3:33am.I groaned and got out of bed. I wrapped my dressing gown around me and went to the kitchen. I looked around slowly. Nothing really interesting. Wood cupboards, painted yellow. Table in the middle, wooden worktops. I quickly made some cocoa and walked about side to the back yard. There was a path in the far left corner of the yard that lead into the woods. I walked down the path and just down it there was a fallen tree. It was just back from the path so it was hidden.

**Edward POV**

I walked down the path, hands in my pockets. It was a cold night but this didn't effect me. I had my thick woolly jacket on. The trees around me were swaying slightly and the moon was shining on the wood, giving it an eerie glow. It was the kind of night that you expected things to happen on. I walked down the path slowly, taking breathes of pure fresh air. The reason why I loved this path was because there was never anyone there. It was pretty un known, so I was always the only one walking along it.

I was thinking about Bella Swan. What is the world had she possibly been about to say? She was defiantly hiding something from everyone. But what could it possibly be...I wanted to find out but I knew she wouldn't let me in. To her I was just a stranger. Someone that gave easily under her charm.

Suddenly I heard singing,

The question asked in order

to save her life or take it

The answer no avoided death

and yes would make it

Do you believe in god?

Is written on the bullet.

Say yes to pull the trigger 

and my sister Cassie pulled it.

I looked around but I couldn't see where it was coming from. I knew the song though, it was one of my favourites. Cassie by Flyleaf...but it was the acoustic version and not many people liked it. I didn't know who was singing or where from but it was wonderful. Her voice, for it was a she, was beautiful. Better then Lacey Mosley who actually sung the originally.

They didn't love their lives so much

as to shrink from death

Inspired in their deaths

we will march ahead

Don't be shocked that people die

Be surprised you're still alive

I began to walk faster down the pace, looking for this voice. I turned a corner in it and it seemed to get louder but still I couldn't see anyone around me.

All heads are bowed in silent reverence

The floor is wet with tears of

sorrowful remembrance

The alter is filling with hearts of repentance

Perfect love kills all fear

Rejoice in this deliver-

Suddenly in stopped and I heard a sharp intake of breathe. I was getting annoyed now...why couldn't I see this person. I stopped and stood still. Listening to the sounds around me. The trees, the wind and most importantly listening for the sound of her breathe. _Damn it_, I thought to myself...I can't hear her breathing. Sighing, I decided to leave. I began to walk back down the path, treading lightly and still listening.

I looked back and I saw a flash of brown hair disappearing down the a different path. I saw a something fly from her hand and hit the pace. I ran back and picked it up, looking around for her. But she had already gone. I looked at the mug and realised it had her name on it. Bella's Mug it said it bold red letters. I smiled and put it in my pocket...things were about to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Melancholy**

**AN:Chapter 4 and I hope you're enjoying the story so far....'cause I am! So I bet most of you are wondering what the themes to the titles are...Well basically, I know I said I'd explain but...I'm not going to. I want you guys to give my your own theory on why I chose these titles ^.^ Get it right and you'll get mentioned in this section on the next chapter! Sound good? This chapter is a little shorter then the other 3. I aim for 4 pages but I haven't managed it :( Okay on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret**

**Alice Pov**

Edward came back smiling and with a mug in his hands at 4:30 a.m.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Just what do you think you're doing going out at all times in the morning? You have classes to teach today and what kind of example are you setting by staying out later then the majority of the older students do!" I asked him, folding my arms and tapping me foot. Edward looked at me simply and said,

"I went for a walk..." He wasn't phased at all. He walked off up the stairs and I was shocked at how like a teenager he seemed to be. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, where Jasper sat.

"Honestly...I swear sometimes those kids rub off more on him then he does on them." I sighed and shook my head. I sat down on a stool next to him but Jasper pulled me onto his lap and buried his face in my hair.

"Don't worry about it Alice. You're like a mother hen, cooing over her brood." I laughed. Jasper always had a way of making me laugh.

"He had a mug in his hands that said Bella on it. You don't think it was Bella Swan's mug do you?" I turned my head to look at him.

"I don't know. It's possible I mean...there aren't that many Bella's in Forks and it is tiny. Even if it is...does it really matter? Edward is a grown man. He can look after himself," Jasper said, holding me close to him. I smiled, realising he was right. "Come on, lets go back to bed. We also have classes to teach today." He finished, I hopped off his lap and we walked hand in hand to our room.

**Bella POV**

I ran home. Edward Cullen...again. I sat at the table and put my head in my hands. He seemed to bring out the vulnerable side in me. Maybe it was a mistake coming here. I took my head out of my hands and rested my head on them. Edward was going to be helping me with the Music group. I sighed and closed my eyes. Reaching out, I felt around for my mug of Cocoa...which I hadn't finished. I continued to search around...but my hand didn't find anything.

I opened my eyes and looked around. It wasn't on the table beside me. I stood up and looked towards the sink. Wasn't there either. Quickly, I backtracked. Singing...seeing Edward...running...dropping the mug...home. DROPPING THE MUG. I'd dropped my mug. What if Edward picked it up?! I walked into the living room and looked out the window...on the horizon there was a faint pinkish glow that was spreading through the clouds. I looked at the clock to see that it was 5 a.m. I had to be at school in 2 hours. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and crawled under the duvet...might as well get some sleep whilst I can.

**In school...2 hours later**

**Edward POV**

I walked into school happily, with Bella's mug in my bag. I walked into the teachers lounge and placed it on the dashboard. Last night I had done a lot of thinking. I'd decided that I was going to find out her secret...and of course figure out why she ran away like that.

The day passed quickly and at lunch, as usual, I went to the teachers lounge to eat. Today I had packed myself something Japanese. Sushi, Onigiri (Rice balls) and fried shrimps. I sat down and began to eat whilst marking some work at the same time.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Bella. My eyes flashed up to hers but I quickly brought them down again to my work. Slowly I heard her footsteps go over to the sink and I heard a clink as the mug left the dashboard. I continued to silently eat my food and mark the work.

"You found my mug." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Bella was looking down on me as she was standing up. I smiled and and nodded. Her eyes narrowed and darkened. I swallowed and said,

"Why were you running away so fast?" I took another bite and I saw her eyes darken further. She crossed her arms and titled her head to the side.

"Why do you want to know?" Bella said, she seemed cautious and I had no idea why.

"You were singing. Then you stopped suddenly. When I turned, you ran away. Is there something so repulsive about me that you couldn't stand to say hello?" I asked her. A smirk forming on my lips. Her arms dropped to her sides and she gasped.

"There is seemingly nothing repulsive about you at all. But I'm sure I could find something if I got close enough." She smiled innocently and this time it was my turn to gasp. Her eyes had brightened up and turned into little brown pools of sparkles. She giggled at the fact my mouth had dropped and I was enchanted. When she laughed it lit up her face. It made her glow. She walked out of the room with her mug filled with some tea.

She had just made my resolve to find out her secret so much stronger...


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss Melancholy**

**AN:Hiya! Sorry I didn't put up this chapter sooner, I've been really busy. Been to Paris, had Band Practice (recorded a song and put it on bebo. Woo!). But here it is at last. Sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter 5: Genie In A Bottle**

**Bella Pov**

Friday night and I decided to go out to a club. I quickly dressed up in a nice outfit. A tight red corset, black skinny jeans and black, suede, knee length, boots. I quickly got in my car and drove to the nearest club I could find. It looked dark and there were loads of teenagers lined up outside. I parked my car and quickly queued up at the back. In no time I was inside the club.

Looking around I grinned. It was dark inside, but spacious. There was a bar through a doorway and the stage was at the front. Bodies were already moving on the dance floor but I decided to some water before I joined the moving wall. I walked over to the bar, noticing as I did that there were 2 booths of seats. Both were filled but in one of the booths was the teachers from Forks.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all sitting in the booth. I smiled at them and walked over to their table.

"I'm surprised to see you guys here of all places. I didn't know that you were into clubbing." I giggled and looked at them. Edward had his head facing towards the table and he was tracing the top of his glass. Jasper had his arm around Alice and was looking at me with a bored expression. Alice was looking at me with an astounded look on her face. Emmett was eyeing me up and down and Rose was tightening her grip on his hand.

Jasper looked at everyone and said,

"Would you like to join us tonight Bella? I think it would be a good chance for everyone to get to know you...we haven't really spoken to you properly yet. Well...most of us haven't." Jasper grinned and looked over at Edward. Edward glowered at him. Jasper grinned evilly and everyone laughed.

"I would love too. Thanks for asking." I smiled and everyone shuffled round and I ended up next to Edward. I crossed my legs and placed my hands on top of my knee. I smiled at everyone and noted their positions. Rosalie was whispering in Emmett's ear and they soon disappeared into the mass of bodies that were on the dance floor. Alice sighed and I looked at her with a quizzical expression. Alice looked at Jasper and Edward then smiled.

"When Emmett and Rosalie go off to the dance floor, you can be sure that they will control the crowd. Plus I bet in 5 minutes time they are back in their car doing "stuff"" Alice answered my look and giggled. Jasper gazed at her as she continued to giggle. The look of adoration and love he was giving to her made me look away.

"Makes you feel a bit nauseated, doesn't it?" Edward whispered, his green eyes burning into mine. My breath hitched in my throat and I had to swallow several times to get my voice back. Edward laughed at my reaction and slid out of the booth. Holding his hand out he asked,

"Would you like to dance, Miss Swan?" He asked me. He smiled and took my breath away again.

"Defiantly." I replied, smiling back and taking his hand.

He lead me out onto the dance floor and we began to dance. The song at first was Aeromusical by Superbus and I pondered what a strange choice is was, being that it was in french. Edward and I began to dance to the rhythm. At the end the song switched to Genie In A Bottle by Christina Aguilera. As the beginning of the song began to start I felt a strong impulse to sing along as this was one of my favourite songs.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone_

_To release me_

I closed my eyes and began to sway to the music. I felt myself get lost in the song and the meaning of the words crept up and took at hold of me. I put my hands in the air and began to move my hips from side to side. I opened my eyes to see Edward's emeralds staring straight into my eyes.

_You're licking your lips _

_and blowing kisses my way _

_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away_

_Baby Baby Baby_

_ooohh ohhh ohh_

_My body's saying lets go_

Edward moved closer to me, eliminating the distance between our bodies. Our gaze into each others eyes was electric and neither of us looked away. At this point I didn't want to. He placed his hands on my hips, moving with them at the same time as the beat.

_Oohhhh Ohhh Ooh_

_But my heart is saying no_

_If you want to be with me _

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle _

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_Gotta like what you do_

My heart felt exactly the same way as the lyrics were saying. Edward's eye's were telling me everything and my body wanted to respond in the same way. Our bodies were moving together as one. Just as everyone else's around us was. Grinding to the music, electric sparks of a club flying everywhere. Clubs were the place where romances started and ended.

Where Edward was touching me, there were sparks of this electric running through my skin. The electric was flowing from his eyes to mine and back again. It was like we were caught in a continuous circle of wonderful electric.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Gotta rub me the right honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out_

_Music's playing_

_and the lights down low_

_One more song and then _

_we're gonna go_

_Waiting for someone_

_who needs me_

_Hormones racing at the speed of light_

_but that don't mean it's gonna be tonight_

_Baby baby baby_

I'd closed my eyes by this point as the sight of Edward's eyes was making me want to cry. The electric that I so wanted to give into was still there but I knew that soon I would have to leave. I'd already let it get to far. But as the song said, one more song. I would leave at the end of this song.

I opened my eyes again and pulled Edward even closer to me. He linked his arms around my waist and smiled at me. This smile was different, it was crooked compared to his other. I liked this smile.

_Ooohhh ooh ooh_

_My body's saying lets go_

_ooh ooh ohh_

_but my heart is saying no_

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you _

The electric was now running across my entire body, even through my clothes and I couldn't look away from Edwards eyes. Around us I could see people still grinding against each other, but Edward and I had almost slowed to a slow dance. I link my hands around his neck and looked straight up into his eyes. Even with my heels he was still taller than me.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come, come come on and _

_let me out_

_Ooohhh ooh ooh_

_My body's saying lets go_

_ooh ooh ohh_

_but my heart is saying no_

_If you want to be with me _

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle _

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_Gotta like what you do_

I couldn't help it. I knew the song was coming to and end, but I really did not want it too. All I knew was that if I stayed my secret would come out. If I left it would stay safe...

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you _

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out_

I looked up at Edward and pressed my lips against his. My brain was screaming at me No! No! No! But my body was moving without the sense of anything. I had my eyes shut tight but I felt Edward's body tense then pull me tighter as he got over the shock of my kissing him. He pulled me right up again his body, every curve every surface pressing again another one.

His hands travelled across the skin between my corset and jeans. His bit my lip asking for entrance and I granted it. Our tongue's battled for the right to explore but before either of us could win I let my grip from his hair go. It was getting to close. Letting myself stay would mean telling him my secret. That COULD NOT happen. Edward began to protest and his grip around my waist tightened. I tried to pry him loose but he wouldn't let me go.

"Edward...I have to go...I have marking to do." I lied, still trying to pry him loose. His eyes darkened and I could see he really REALLY didn't want me to leave.

"Bella...stay please. One more song" He pleaded, not loosening his grip still. I looked into his eyes and my resolve almost crumbled from just one look. I looked away before it completely disappeared.

" No...I'm sorry Edward. I'll see you at school." I said I broke free of his arms and ran out the bar. I was in my car and driving home before I realised tears were falling. I hadn't wanted to leave. But at least my secret was safe. I looked out along the dark road and thought about what had happened in the club. Could it be that my strict rule I had given myself had already been broken?


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss Melancholy**

**AN: Chapter 6!!! I really want to say a big sorry! In Chapter 5 I said that Bella went to the club in a car, instead of on her bike. That was my mistake! So I'm really sorry!!! So, I've had one person tell me their theory about Bella's secret! I want to know what everyone else thinks! By the way, the band I mentioned last chapter Superbus, they may be french but they are REALLY REALLY good! Yay! Flashback in With The Show!!!!**

**Chapter 6: Isn't This Exactly Where You Like Me?**

**Bella Pov**

Deja vu is a funny thing. I seemed to be retracing the steps I had taken on my first day in Forks.

My dreams over the weekend had been full of horrible things. Most of them revolving around my secret. Dreams full of dark, scary things that seemed to want to stick to my concious as well as my sub-concious.

When I had got back from the club the first thing I had done was scrub my entire body clean. It wasn't that I felt dirty. I just felt like I needed to do something to stop myself from thinking about what had happened. Then I had crawled straight into bed and tried to fall asleep, but no.

My brain stayed alert all night. Every time, as I was just falling asleep, the tree outside my window would scrap across it, making me think that something was trying to get in. Friday night, Saturday night and Sunday night this had happened and by Monday, I could no longer stand it. At 3am, I got ready for the day and sped out on my bike to the river which I had started off at.

I had been laid next to the bank since that moment that I arrived. Not moving a muscle, willing the earth to bury me completely. I wasn't dreading seeing Edward today. I just couldn't face what I had done. To me, it was like I had betrayed the part of me that I was trying to keep hidden. The part of me that was trying to keep itself a secret.

As I lay there I couldn't help but think about Edward's eyes. They had held me mesmerized. Like a spell that some kind of witch had cast over me. It had held me fixed, like a prey to it's predator. I shuddered. Thinking of Edward was a predator and me as his prey was breaching the barrier even further.

For the first time, since I had arrived at the river, I moved my arm to check the time. 6:38am. I sighed and got up, reluctantly may I add. I stood up straight and looked straight into the sky. Sometimes I envied the clouds up there. They didn't have to worry about such things as this. No secrets to keep, no body to look out for. Nothing to be scared of. Stupid clouds....

I jumped onto my bike and zoomed to the school. I parked in my usual spot (one plus of getting here really early) and as I got off I looked around, not a single car was in the parking lot yet. Thank goodness.

I quickly went to the teachers lounge to make some tea and do some marking.

Suddenly, the door opened and my head snapped up at the sound. I heard a crick and a flash of pain carried down my neck. My eyes closed instantly and my hand went to where the pain originated.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked up through narrowed eyes at the person who had spoken. It was Alice. She was looking down at me with concerned eyes.

"Hi, yea I'm fine. Just cricked my neck." I laughed and smiled at her. Alice smiled back and went over to make herself some coffee.

"So what happened to you on Friday? I mean, one moment I saw you making out with Edward, the next he was standing there looking heart broken. What did you do to him?" Alice laughed, obviously meaning it as a joke. She turned around and my face immediately stopped her laughter. I was frowning, I could feel that.

So Edward really **hadn't** been happy about me leaving like that. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. I felt Alice sit beside me and her eyes bore into the back of my head. I sat back and looked at her. She looked back, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I had some...marking to do so I had to leave early." I lied through my teeth. I smiled again and began to pack my stuff away. My hair swung in front of my face and I was glad as it gave me momentary relief from keeping the smile on. I grimaced at myself as I shovelled work into my bag. It was getting far to close for comfort.

"Fair enough. Marking's a bitch but what you going to do about it?," Alice laughed again. She really was very nice. "Hey, we didn't get much of a chance to talk the other day so would you like to come round to mine one day this weekend? I'll make jasper go spend some time with the guys and me, you and Rose can have some guy-free time." Alice smiled persuasively, making it hard for me to refuse.

"Hmm..," I stood up straight and put my hand on my chin. "Well...I'll think on it. I mean, I think I may be seeing some out of town friends this weekend but I'll get back to you on it before Friday." I smiled and put my bag on my shoulder.

"Bye Alice! I waved and walked out the room.

Once outside I slumped against the wall and groaned. What the hell Bella! Why had I agreed to think it over?! I couldn't afford to let anyone close to me!

**Alice Pov**

I watched Bella walk out the room and pondered the conversation. So Bella had left like that because of marking. They how come she was doing even more just now?

-Flashback-

"_Edward? Are you all right?" I ran over to Edward, who was staring at some brunette's retreating figure as she ran through the door. I looked at his eyes and they were filled with pain. I hadn't ever seen Edward's eyes like that...apart from..._

"_Who was that hot Brunette?" Emmett interrupted my train of though in a typical Emmett way. Rosalie quickly elbowed him in the ribs. Edward was still staring at the door. His mouth in a tight line, his eyes dark and serious, but still full of pain._

"_That, Emmett, was Bella and no I am not all right." Edward replied and ran off after her. _

"_EDWARD!" I yelled after him but Jasper held me back. I watched as Edward ran after her and disappeared through the door. _

_-_End flashback-

I was in my own world, pondering why on earth Bella would have left like that...and why Edward would have followed her. I mean hadn't he only known her a week? I was so in my own world that I didn't notice Edward walk in. So in my own world, that I didn't hear him call my name or begin to wave a hand in front of my face.

"...earth to Alice. Anyone home?" Edward called to me. Getting no result he clapped his hands in front of my face and this woke me from my world.

"What!? What is it? Oh, it's you Edward," I smiled and patted the seat next to me. " So how are you my sweet little brother?" I giggled, Edward hated it when I called him my younger brother, even though he was. He frowned and gave me the You-Know-I-Hate-That eyes.

"I'm as good as ever. Hey, you haven't seen Bella this morning have you? It's just her bike is parked out front but I can't find her..." I raised my eyebrows at him and narrowed my eyes. He laughed, "It's nothing like that, I need to talk to her about the Music Club she's holding. I don't know what time it is after school and I'm supposed to be helping out with it. It's nothing like you think, Alice." Edward laughed again but this time it didn't reach his eyes. I pondered whether to tell him she'd been here or not and then sighed.

"Yea...she was in here earlier but I don't know where she went to. Look, what happened on Friday? You seemed really upset. Do you really think searching for Bella now would be a good idea?" I said to him, trying to be helpful but at the same time show him what I thought. He looked at me for a moment then simply said.

"I'm going to find her. Bye Alice." He walked out the room and I sighed as everyone else walked in.


	7. Sorry

**Miss Melancholy: Message**

Hello all fans of Miss Melancholy!

First of all, I HAVE to apologise for not updating for months. Seriously I'm so sorry. Basically, family problems, laptops breaking, not having mac, drama clubs, band practice and life in general has stopped be from updating this Fanfic.

Right now, as I'm typing this I'm plotting the next Chapter and what's going to happen. It WILL be up some time today or tomorrow, that I swear!

I hope you guys will continue to read this story even though I haven't been updating as it will be even better then before. One thing that really made me laugh as I was re-reading it was the brashness off what I wrote. The little fantasy of Edward's really surprised as I've sort of been de-sensitised to M-rated Fanfics, but don't worry everythings going to be hunky dory ^.^

So this is my apology to all of you guys who have been reading this story, it's coming back and I haven't given up on it!

Thank you so much for not giving up!

LadyDoomOfNight

xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

**Miss Melancholy**

**AN: So this is my attempt at writing a good chapter after so long of nothingness. I hope it's still good! Hey...this may sound really weird but Chapter 3:If You Just Knew What They Could Do. I can't remember what song it's from . Anyone fancy helping me out by telling me? I'd be really thankful!**

**Chapter 7: F-F-F-Falling**

**Edward Pov**

When I was little there was only one thing I'd been scared off. Mazes. They had terrified me ever since I had got lost in one. Alice had eventually found me but not before it had begun to get dark and the creatures of the night began to stalk to the narrow paths.

My first day in Forks High School had been like getting lost in that maze. But I was an adult then and not a little kid so I wasn't scared. There is a point to all this, the school is like a maze and unless you've been there for some time it will eat you up very easily, small as it is. I wanted to find Bella quickly for many reasons, I really did need to talk to her about the Music club, but I also wanted to see her face.

As I speedily walked to her classroom, I noticed that students we're beginning to arrive and that made me notice that I'd have little time to look for her before I had to head to my own classroom.

I arrived at her classroom and realised, as I paused outside, that I was slightly breathless. I calmed myself and strode into the classroom, fully expecting Bella to be sitting in there. In my head I could see her perfectly perched in several places.

I could see her perched in her chair eating an apple, her long legs draped over the chair arms whilst her brown eyes flashed up to mine from the book she had been reading.

In another I could see her trying to reach up to a shelf, precariously perched on the edge of a chair, and then suddenly falling just in time for me to catch her and hold her close to my chest.

I shook my head. That wasn't helping at all. Quickly, I looked around the classroom. It was empty! I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets as I turned around to go back out of the classroom. Without realising I bumped straight into someone that was coming into the room.

" Excuse me." I muttered without looking at the person I'd bumped into. I quickly walked off, my mind full of Bella. Suddenly a voice came from behind me,

"You do realise that it's common courtesy to help the person you knocked over!" I froze on the spot. Cringing I slowly turned around to see Bella, slowly picking up her stuff. I'd knocked her over and I hadn't even noticed! I ran back and quickly helped her pick it up.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I was just looking for you but I didn't realise that it was you I knocked over! I'm really sorry!" I mumbled as I helped her to pick up her stuff. Quickly glancing over it I noticed that in her pile were books, lyrics, DVDs and a box with several microphones in it.

As we both collected her stuff neither of us said a word. Suddenly underneath my hand was something warm and incredibly soft. I looked down at what it was. I had accidently placed my hand on top of Bella's.

My mind flashed back to the night in the club and I looked up at Bella's face. It was was closer then I thought and I could feel her breath on my cheek. It was minty and inviting. It made me want to lead forward and kiss her. The memory of her lips on mine echoing through my mind. I could almost taste her as her warmth beckoned me in.

But before anything could happen Bella sprang up like something had given her an electric shock. With her things in her arms she marched into the classroom. Her eyes full of sadness, worry and shock.

I was left standing outside her classroom alone and rejected. Rage boiled up in me over being rejected. I stormed down the corridors to my classroom, just restraining myself from punching the lockers that lined the walls. The bell rang out before I opened to the door to my room and I saw some students walking down the corridor.

"Get to your room." I hissed at them, instantly feeling guilty as the smiles that were on their faces disappeared and were instead replaced with worried lines. They began to run down the corridor as I entered my classroom, sighing.

**Bella Pov**

Edward...Edward...Edward. His name had been being whispered in my head all day. His stunt earlier had left me rattled and without my usual confidence. I had known that it was going to happen after the weekend but I didn't want it too. That's a lie...I wanted it to happen, badly.

As soon as I had seen Edward I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off him. Even when he knocked me over all I could focus on was the was his soft silk shirt felt against my bare shoulder. And when his hand touched mine...It had sent shivers through my entire body. At the memory I shivered again and accidently dropped the pen I was using to write on the board with.

"Miss? Are you okay?" I looked behind me and saw my First Years muttering between themselves. I smiled widely and replied,

"Of course, just had a lot happening recently," I bent over and picked up my pen and resumed my lesson. "So basically, as you can see here. We are going to be doing about Movie Reviews." The entire class was split into 2 reactions. Half the class gasped out loud excitedly, eager to watch film after film. The other half sighed and slumped lower into their seats, reluctant to write about Camera angels and the like.

The chatting started and I let them for a few minutes before I overheard one person say,

"Oh I hope we study Shrek, I love that film!" I clapped and pointed at the girl. The class became quiet in an instant and her face became extremely worried.

"You," I said walking over to her, "What film did you just say that you wanted to study?" She looked at friend and meekly replied.

"Shrek, I thought it would be a cool movie to look at." She looked very worried and I smiled kindly at her.

"Well lucky you because that's exactly what we're going to be doing!" I switched the lights off that were right next to her and pressed a button on my laptop to start the movie. I briefly saw the girl grin and mutter to her friends. From her actions she must have said something like "Thank god, I thought I was in trouble." I grinned to myself and shushed the class to quiet.

I had a free period after break and I decided that I might as well spend that and lunch preparing for my music class after school. Lunch had just begun when Edward decided to distract me from my business.

"Um...Bella...I need to talk to you." He said to me, making me jump up from my work. He had crept up on me as silently as a panther would creep onto its prey. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of being Edward's "prey". When I had bumped into him in the corridor, I hadn't properly looked anywhere but his face and now as I looked him up and down I was blown away by his gorgeousness. He was wearing a fitted black, silk shirt, black skinny jeans and converse. Paired with his ruffled bronze hair, it blew me away. I felt like running my hands through his hair and pulling him towards me to kiss him deeply.

I coughed slightly and stood up to greet him.

"Yes? What about Edward?" I said, noticing how my voice sounded slightly hostile. He seemed to notice too as he looked away from my face and to a display on the wall.

"I just came in to ask what was going on with the music club. When is it and what time? Is it lunch time or after school? Also, I wanted to apologise again for earlier in the corridor. Sorry." He grinned at me, his hand sub-consciously ruffling the back of his head.

"You look just like a nervous teenager Edward. But yea...It's Wednesdays after school. I hope you'll be able to join us. I'm planning to do each session focused on covering some songs and eventually creating out own song. Hopefully there are some musical geniuses in our small school." I replied smiling cheekily and walking over to him. I sat on the edge of a desk and leaned back. I was inviting him in with my body language and I was very aware of it. I knew then that my eyes were going to betray how I felt. I wanted to pounce on him then and there and from the look of it, he wanted to do the same to me.

His eyes glowed for a second and then suddenly there seemed to be a flame of desire that was burning brighter by the second. He began to walk towards me and I was struck by how like a mountain lion he looked.

"Bella..." He almost growled at me and suddenly I felt like I was in vunerable...and I was liking it. I stayed where I was and looked him straight in the eyes, challenging him to come and get me. Suddenly he was there. His mouth was hard, but soft against mine. Our mouths opened together and his tongue slipped into my mouth. He tasted minty, like spicy mints.

He pushed my backwards against the desk and suddenly we were lying on the desk, making out. We broke apart and looked at each other. We were both panting heavily and his hair was messed up even more than usual.

"Miss Swan! Mr Cullen! What are you doing on the desks?!" Our heads whipped round and there stood the headteacher, Carlisle, in the door way.

"Shit..."


End file.
